2 Hearts One Body
by HappyTunaFish27
Summary: When Len Kagamine get's hit by a car, Len's soul in-habits the body of a suicidal girl named Rin Kagamine who killed herself the exact moment he was hit by a truck. He must now convince his girl friend, Neru Akita, that she is Len and to do so Neru must fall in love with Len/Rin all over again. NeruxLen and other random ships. Rated T just to be safe.


**I'll update my other stuff another day but for now I had to type up this story I have had in my head for a week**

**Enjoy!**

**Lens pov**

Just like I did every day I got up at the crack of dawn to get ready for another day in hell.

Once I was ready I was greeted by my sister Lily.

"Eat your breakfast," she said before I tried to dash out the door.

"But I'll be late," I explained to her.

"Then run to school with a piece of bread in your mouth like a kawaii Japanese school girl," she said with a smile.

"You watch too much anime," I said taking my toast and running out the door.

Instead of running with toast in my mouth I decided to eat it when I had to stop for the cross walk.

Once I had gotten across the street I had arrived at the hell society calls school.

The classes are boring but it's not so bad since I have friends and am good at sports.

"Good morning Kagamine!" said Meiko as she came up to me dragging her boyfriend and my best friend Kaito around like a dog by his scarf.

"Morning Kaito-kun, morning Meiko-senpai," I said plastering a smile to my face.

"I'm going to walk you and the idiot to class today," said Meiko-senpai.

"That works for me," I said.

"Don't call me an idiot," said Kaito who had now escaped his scarf prison.

"I only make fun of you because I love you," said Meiko kissing Kaito on the cheek.

"I haft to help out the student council this morning so I can't walk with you guy's" said Kaito.

"Bye," Meiko and I said as we sent Kaito off to his student council room.

"He's kind of a nerd," said Meiko as we walked away.

"But he's YOUR nerd," I joked.

It got a laugh out of her but the rest of the walk was silent. Meiko-senpai and I weren't really friends. I just knew her because she was dating Kaito. She was once the talk of the school since it was weird for a 2nd year girl to date a 1st year boy.

"Here's your class shota boy," she said.

"Don't call me a shota!" I shot back.

"Bye Len!" she said walking to her class.

"Good morning Len-sama," said Neru as she came into the classroom.

"We're dating now Neru, you don't haft to call me Len-sama, just call me Len," I told her.

Neru was a choir student who I had liked since middle school, I found out the feeling were mutual and we started dating a week ago. But she won't stop calling me Len-sama.

"It's just a habit, and our relationship isn't to a just name status, how about I call you Len-kun," she said.

"You can call me that if you let me call you Neru-chan," I said.

She thought about it for a second and with hesitance she responded, "Deal."

After shaking hands to confirm our deal Kiyoteru Sensei came in and had us sit down.

Neru and I have all the same classes but sadly we sit nowhere next to each other, but at least she sits next to her best friends Teto and Haku.

After boring class after boring class it was finally lunch. It was good because I was hungry but that means the day is only half way over.

I sat down at my table that consisted of my friends Meiko, Kaito and Luka and with Neru and friends she sits with in class.

Neru usually doesn't talk to me when other people are so close around us, so we'll text.

**To: Len**

**From: Neru**

**Did classes somehow get even more boring?**

**To: Neru**

**From: Len**

**It seemed impossible but it happened. Hey what are you doing after school? We should hang out, go see a movie.**

**To: Len**

**From: Neru**

**I would love to but I haft to go to my dumb brothers musical that he is in at his middle school.**

**To: Neru**

**From: Len**

**Sounds like a blast. Can I at least walk you home?**

**To: Len**

**From: Neru**

**That sounds good, I'll meet you at the gate after my choir practice.**

The next thing I knew lunch was over and we went back to our classes that just got boring and more miserable by the minute.

I almost rejoiced when the bell rang but I have baseball practice as well today. It's not that I hate basketball or practices I'm just tired and I really want to go home.

When I got there I was greeted by Piko and Oliver who were on the bench.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"I have no clue," Oliver said in his thick English accent.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" asked Yuuma, our 3rd year captain.

"Don't we have practice?" asked Piko.

"It got canceled since coach's daughter broke her arm at her school today," said Yuuma.

I guess I'll go wait for Neru then.

I waved the guys good buy and started to head back to the building.

I passed by the tennis team's practice and I saw Meiko. She noticed me and waved but once she did she missed an opportunity to make a shot and was scolded by her team mates.

I decided to leave, I then passed by Luka's archery club. She looked over at me and waved while making a shot. I got worried but she didn't even haft to look at the thing to make a perfect target, unlike Meiko she was praised by her team mates.

I then made it to Neru's music room, they were being directed by Sweet Ann and when she saw me she invited me in.

"How would you all like to have a little audience listen to your new song?" asked Sweet Ann.

Everyone happily accepted me and I sat in a chair next to the piano. They song some classical song in English but I didn't pay attention, I only stared at Neru. I trailed her long golden blonde hair with my eyes. It fell right above her knees when it was put up in its regular side ponytail. I stared into her golden eyes, since she was the happiest when she sang every word that fell of her tongue in harmony filled her eyes with more life.

"Okay that is good for today, I'm going to realize you guys early," said Sweet Ann. The others happily packed up their stuff and left.

"Shall we start walking home?" said Neru who walked up to me.

"We shall," I said grabbing her hand.

We started walking to her house, it would take longer than going to my house because it's a block away from my house.

We headed towards the crosswalk to get her neighborhood, just than she got a text.

"It's my mom probably wondering where I am," said Neru.

She opened her phone to respond and kept walking, she got to the cross light right as it turned red. A truck was speeding up but Neru had no clue what was going on around her, she kept walking and I had to do something and fast.

In a rush a pushed her back onto the sidewalk but I ended up losing my balance and falling.

**HONK!**

Headlights and Neru's scream are the last things I remember.

**Rin's pov**

People probably think my life is perfect because I'm rich, they are wrong. My life is the worst.

You think money would benefit me but it makes life worse. My parents must always keep themselves busy with work so they can get more money and they would do anything for money. They would even arrange me to marry a snobby rich boy who I hate.

There is no way out of the situation other than death, right?

So I tie the rope around my ceiling fan in my room. I get on a chair and tie the rope around my neck.

This is my only escape from cruel reality, besides nobody will care if I die, right?

Somebody may have died right now, but nobody cares.

So to say goodbye to my life I kick the chair away and say goodbye to this god awful life.

**Because everyone need more Kagamine death.**

**Anyway please review if you want me to update.**

**If you don't I probably will anyway.**


End file.
